Conventional fuel and electric vehicle (EV) filling stations for fueling a petroleum and/or an electric powered vehicles (e.g. a gas station, charging stand, etc.) are utilized on a regular basis by users (i.e. a person) desiring to add fuel or electricity to their vehicle. For example, gasoline pump dispenses petroleum products using a hose with a handle having a nozzle for inserting into the filling port of a vehicle. The user first opens a cap (i.e. gas cap) covering the filling port of the vehicle, in the nozzle the filling port, and dispenses fuel (e.g. gasoline, diesel, etc.) into the vehicle by the user actuating the main valve using the trigger disposed in the handle. Similarly, when charging an electric vehicle, the user opens a cover (i.e. inlet cover) covering the vehicle inlet port to inserts charging connector configured as a handle connecting a cable to the charging station. In each of these situations, numerous users consistently touch the handle that may create an unsanitary condition for the next person use the handle so as to transmit germs, disease, and the like. As a result, there is a need for an article of manufacture, device and system that provides a quick, easy, and safe way to protect the user's skin from coming in contact with germs at a filling station.